Another Human
by Terra Guardian
Summary: Some people don't grow up with a good life. Alex however, isn't an exception. Sadly He ended up being rescued by a Dark Lord, and in return saved one without being asked. Now, with Akasha taking him in her family. Few years later, Alex changed into the King of Spades, a human fighter that is on par with a class A monster from his training with The Dark Lord.
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! I'm back! I decided to rewrite Another human from scratch, and I was given advice along the way. This time NO INSULT TO THE STORY! If you don't like it then leave.

Alright, here we go with a prologue.

Origins Part 1

It began with pain.

That's all he knew was he grew up.

Alex was once again bleeding from the unnecessary punishment that his family gave him. He was the first born, heir to hold his father's business in a few years and was forced into despair. Sadly, the business was then taken away from him and to his younger sister. He really didn't care about it, and told it to his father, that's when the punishments came. He tried to find a way out of this with suicide. But as he was about to take his final breath a man in a priest's robe with a hidden face. Well, it was mostly hidden if not for the bright, glowing eyes. He stood behind Alex without attempting to stop him.

Finally, he spoke. "What if I could take away your pain? All the suffering? Come with me to Yokai Academy and find your place there" He placed a pasty yellow packet on the table next to the boy who was barely listening, and left. With the noose around his neck, he turned to see the packet. He stood staring at it for some time now. His eyes focused on the packet and slowly took the noose around his neck…

I purposely left the prologue short so I didn't get flamed early into the story before anybody says it's good.

Anyway, R&R and hope you like it! (And to those who don't like it, don't read it and read something else.)


	2. School day Part 1

Hello to all my readers! Lately, I've been getting some negative responses. Well, for one, this isn't a self-insert. And for two, Tsukune is being brought in this chapter now, so hold yer horses. Anyway. Read on and if you don't like it, DON'T READ. BTW, I purposely write my chapters shorter because I can update easier.

This will be the only disclaimer so I don't have to say it over and over: I don't own Rosario+Vampire.

…And wished he had hung himself instead.

He was on the bus to Yokai Academy, in the school's uniform: a green jacket over a long, white button down shirt, tan pants, and black polished shoes. Alex was once again going over the school rules for at least the third time and mumbling past the words.

Rule one: All students must remain in their human form at all times.

Rule two: Don't reveal monster form to other students.

He stopped reading after that and began staring out of the window to see a beautiful sun setting into the water. He heard someone's phone ringing beside him and turned. A teenager who looked about fifteen with black hair and brown eyes was answering his phone. Alex shrugged and looked the other way.

"You know what kind of school you're going to, right kid?" the bus driver called from the front. Both boys looked towards the front of the bus and stared in the mirror of the bus driver. His face was covered by his hat except for the glowing eyes that were visible. Where have I seen those eyes before? Alex thought. He decided he would think about it later.

"Is this your first year?" the boy across from him asked. He had some sort of…weirdness about him as far as he could tell. "Yes, it is" Alex replied trying to sound as confident as possible. "this is my second year here.

"My name is Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you" the boy called Tsukune stuck out his hand.

"Alex Nastagi. Likewise" Alex shook his hand. "What can you tell me about the school?"

"Well, it's a school for Yokai, for starters. And second of all you have to keep your monster form to yourself"

"I already read the rules" Alex said. Tsukune nodded his head and looked out of the window. Alex looked too and noticed the scenery changed: Instead of a blue sea, it was a crimson red color, with a moon matching the color as well.

They had got off at the bus stop which, according to Alex, looked funny. It looked like a scarecrow only with a pumpkin for a head and a sign in the center. Alex didn't read it as he was already heading towards the school.

"Tsukune!"

Both boys looked to the left to see a pink haired girl run towards them. Tsukune had a smile on his face as he walked towards her.

"Moka"

And that is the end of School Day part one. To give you insight, I won't include Akasha until later and even then she is only being mentioned but a vital role for Alex's transformation into the King of Spades. And to add here, Alex attacks with ONLY spade cards. They will be in the story…probably in the next chapter or two. Anyway they will be brought in.

Until next time ~ T.G.


	3. School Day Part 2

Hey guys! Terra Guardian here. I was thinking of what to do for the second part of School day, when I got a PM from (Anonymous) saying it was good, so I will keep going through with this no matter what you all say. And to those who actually read it, and not just "assume" things, I salute you.

Enough talk, lets venture on, shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moka"

The boy named Tsukune said as he walked to the girl with pink hair. _Moka? _Alex thought. She did look cute wearing the school uniform except wearing a skirt instead of pants. He didn't waste any time as he walked by the two lovebirds. He was still staring at them when he turned around and ran into a tree. He fell on his rear, covering his bleeding nose.

"Are you okay?" the pink haired girl asked. She was clinging to the boy next to her as they made their way over. And for some reason, she was…sniffing the air. That look in her eyes. He didn't like it.

"I-It's fine, I'm okay. Seriously" Alex said as he grabbed his bag, dusted himself off, and continued walking.

It may have been bright outside of the woods, but the trees absorbed most of the light, making it hard to see. And it may have been the shock from the nosebleed, but he swore he was being watched. Alex looked behind him to see Tsukune and the girl called Moka staring at each other, and when they noticed he was looking back at him, they waved. As Alex waved back, that same feeling that someone was watching him. He was sweating now, and couldn't take it anymore. "**WHOEVER THE HELL IS WATCHING ME STOP IT!**"

Tsukune and Moka looked at him when Tsukune knew what he was talking about. "Mizore, come on out" A girl, probably 16, wearing a white shirt over the school uniform. She has a lollipop in her mouth, and stared at Tsukune with a lovey dovey look in her eyes,too.

Before anyone could speak, "Mizore" spoke. "You do know you're bleeding, right? And you're near a vampire" she said to Alex. Even he could figure it out: vampires fed on blood, he was bleeding out from his nose…

"Stay away from me!" He yelled to Moka as he ran. Moka, at this point, could no longer manage and ran after him. Since he got a head start, he was already at the gates to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Is that how I look when I run from her?" Tsukune asked. Mizore was interlocking arms with him and put her head on his shoulders.

"A little slower, but still the same"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of breath, Alex sought refuge in the nearest classroom. As he was panting, he realized no one was there. His eyes scanned around the room and went for the nearest desk. At this point he completely forgot that he was STILL bleeding, and was having difficulty pushing the desk to the door.

"Come on, COME ON!" He yelled as he pushed the desk to the door. With a sigh of relief, he collapsed to the ground.

"Finally…got away…" He panted.

"What are you doing?" A strong, feminine voice commanded.  
To say that Alex was scared is an understatement. He leaped out of his skin, from the horror, and possible future.

"Wha…how….please don't kill me!" He pleaded. To his astonishment, the woman laughed.

"What makes you think I would kill you now? Pathetic" She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is the end of School Day Part 2, and a little stuff to say:

Yes, Alex is going to have a comical life here at Yokai Academy, and I comepletely forgot about his Spade cards. I haven't thought of a way to bring them in, but they will be brought in School Day Part 3. And Akasha will be MENTIONED in the story, not really be IN the story. Reason why she is a main character, along with Tsukune, will be told as the story goes on.

Farewell, readers…

~ T.G.


End file.
